


Work Me Good

by PowerfulAries



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, First Year Uni, Hollstein - Freeform, Smut, This is what happens when you refuse to do your work, giggity, my hand slipped, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: Carmilla is easily frustrated when it comes to doing University work and revising for exams.Laura thinks she’s doing great regardless. Carm wants a distraction. Laura gives her said distraction.





	Work Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted on here in a while as I’ve been rather busy, but I’m aiming to put a few works up each week if possible! <3

Carmilla was sat at her mate’s desk, holding the end of her pen between her thumb and forefinger and tapping the other end on the table. She was doing this because she was frustrated. She was frustrated because she was being made to revise for her upcoming exams. She was made to revise for her upcoming exams because her scrunchy-nosed girlfriend asked her to do it, instead of “going out and filling up on blood all the time”. I mean, she had a point, but she’d rather die than have to do what she was doing now; annotating some stupid poem about the night sky and explaining how it related to another poem about a rose, or something. She wasn’t really paying much attention. 

“Carm? How ya doing in here?” Laura spoke in a small voice, knowing that her girlfriend was definitely not enjoying the situation she was in and could snap at any moment. Carm ceased her pen antics and slumped down in her seat, folding her arms onto the table and dropping her head down so she could scream onto them. It lasted a good couple of seconds and then ended with Carmilla sitting up again and throwing her papers and books off of the desk, leaving rather large scratch marks on her work. Laura sighed and placed her backpack down onto the wooden floor, making her way over to her flustered girlfriend and gently pressing kisses along her neck. 

“I know Carm, I know...it’s the worst.”  
“It’s absolutely the worst. I don’t know how you people do it! I’ve had tests and stuff in my lifetime but I was never the most academic. Plus English Literature sucks! It can be pretty neat but like 90% of it sucks. Can I have a break? Please?” Carm pleaded, spinning round to look her lover in the eye. Laura gave a small smile and asked the vampire what she wanted to do on her break.   
“We could go out into the yard of the school and walk around that giant Willow tree for a bit? Or...or we could go to the canteen and get one of those really massive oily pizza slices for us to share? Or we could-“   
Carmilla pulled Laura down and their lips met, instantly becoming heated. When they pulled apart, Carmilla had that all too familiar glint in her eye and Laura knew what she wanted. 

~

“Laura! T-there! That feels so good-!” Carm whined, her legs wrapped around her mate’s waist as she felt herself coming undone around Laura’s fingers. Laura grunted in response and curled her fingertips up inside Carm, making her gasp and hearing her voice crack. She felt a hand snake its way into her mess of a bun and knew she was nearly there.  
“You close, Carm?”   
The elder girl nodded her head frantically as gasps and whimpers left her mouth. Laura smirked and swiftly pulled her fingers out, biting her lip as she looked at Carm’s pussy and saw it throb.   
“Nno..don’t you dare stop..” the Vampire muttered, grabbing Laura’s wrist in an attempt to feel her fingers again but failing as the blonde recoiled her arm and shook her head. 

She did love to tease. But Carmilla didn’t want any teasing. She wanted to be fucked and to fuck Laura and for them both to cum in sync and absolutely ruin the bedsheets for the second time in the last four days. She wanted it and she needed it. Carm used all her strength to flip the both of them around so she was now topping- physically and mentally- Laura, and her mate let out a soft gasp, knowing what she was in for.   
“Carm..Car-ah!” The words fell from the blonde’s lips as her girlfriend sunk two fingers into her soaked cunt, both of them moaning in unison. Carmilla looked into her girlfriend’s eyes as she slowly removed herself, and kept eye contact as she brought the two soaked digits up to her mouth. Laura watched slack-jawed as this happened above her, and she could swear she felt herself drip. She most definitely did. 

“Carm-“  
“Shh, say no more, Cupcake.” The raspy voice spoke from above her, bringing her hand up to her hair and mussing it up to get it out of the way. She leant down to kiss Laura but stopped just millimetres away, rocking her lower half into the blonde’s and feeling her wetness on her own excitement. Laura cried out and flung her arms tightly around Carmilla’s neck, squeezing slightly as their pussies rubbed together. Carm readjusted so she could hitch Laura’s leg up and push it towards her chest, rubbing herself up against her girlfriend’s excitement again which caused the pair to moan loudly.   
“Carm...I’m close...I’m so close!” Laura squeaked as a pre-orgasm twitch shot through her body. Carm chuckled and replied with a deep “I know” as she kept going, her own barriers falling down as she could feel herself coming apart too. 

“Carm!”   
“Laura!”  
Their voices rang out in unison, as did their cries of pleasure. The pair held each other tightly as they shakily rocked against one another, sharing the same orgasm in every way imaginable. Laura shuddered and dropped her head into the crook of Carmilla’s neck, and Carm fell back against the headboard with her girlfriend still in her arms.   
“G-good distraction?” Laura asked when she’d come up and out of her pleasure enough. Carm looked at her and chuckled with a nod, “Absolutely.”  
Laura let out a small shaky laugh and collapsed into her lover’s arms, snuggling into her and letting her eyes close as she was exceedingly tired.   
“You’d better do more work tomorrow, Karnstein.” Laura mumbled, and Carm just cuddled her closer.   
“I will. Unless I need another distraction.”   
“Well I’m putting in a rule; no ‘distractions’ allowed before you’ve written two pages of work or annotated 3/4 of a poem you’re studying. And I’ll be keeping an eye on you the entire time, so don’t think you can get away with anything!” The blonde said, aiming to sound authoritative but failing miserably and making the both of them burst out laughing.   
“Alright, whatever you say, Hollis.” Came the comeback from above her, and all she could do was smile and close her eyes for good this time.   
“I’m still allowed to distract YOU though, aren’t I?”  
“Nuh uh, doesn't follow the guidelines of the rule.”  
“Shit.” Carm mumbled, and Laura giggled and kissed her nose before snuggling back down.   
“If you’re good tonight and don’t steal all the covers, maybe I’ll be a bit more lenient about the rule, sound good?” Laura asked, and a small smug smile spread across Carmilla’s lips.   
“That’s what I thought, g’night Carm, sleep tight.”   
Carmilla definitely knew she was going to sleep well, and she sighed happily as she snuggled her Laura again. 

She really did need to do her Uni work.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 11:17pm right now when I’m writing this and I’m actually falling in and out of consciousness because I’m so tired, so if this fic is kinda all over the place and has mistakes and seems rushed then that’s why. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless though! <3


End file.
